WHWS The Best Thing that Happens S2
by RuthMartin7thHfan34
Summary: Aaron birth for the sake of this story is Oct 27th, 2006. Martin and Ruthie have danced around their feeling for years. How do Theo (T-bone's actions of the text message break up and an ongoing affair with Jane) and Sandy disappearance leaving Aaron in Martin's lone care change all that? Does Ruthie graduate early or does Martin move back to Glen Oak and in with the Camden's once
1. Chapter 1

What Happened When Series :The Best Thing that Happened

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. They belong to Brenda Hampton and the WB. **

_**AN: This is a Martin and Ruthie Storyline. **__**I Am looking for a Beta Reader, someone to help me edit this story please email me or PM me if you're interested in helping me out. My email can be found in the user profile. This is the Second story in the Series. **_

_Story outline: Aaron birth for the sake of this story is Oct 27__th__, 2006. Martin and Ruthie have danced around their feeling for years. How do Theo (T-bone's actions of the text message break up and an ongoing affair with Jane) and Sandy disappearance leaving Aaron in Martin's lone care change all that? Does Ruthie graduate early or does Martin move back to Glen Oak and in with the Camden's once again and transfer to Crawford?_

C1: Prologue

It had all started with a text message for one and a crypt note for the other. Ruthie and Martin spent a great amount of the summer that Ruthie was in Scotland today. While Ruthie was in classes Martin would go see various tourist sights. Annie, Eric, Lucy and Bill knew that Martin and took that trip no one else. Just prior to Martin deciding to join Ruthie out there Sandy had been cornered into the truth about the sperm she had taken from the Glen Oak Hospital storage physicality for the sperm and eggs that people store for themselves for private even medical reasons some time down the road in the future. Sandy had learned about it and took advantage of it when even that didn't trap Martin into a relationship with her she began disappearing for days at a time starting when Aaron was 3 days old. Sandy didn't even have the decency to name the baby Martin and turned to Ruthie for help with that. It was Ruthie who got the frantic call every time that Martin was catch alone with Aaron and at a completely lose for how to do it by himself just because an infant was so much to take one for one person. It occurred again 3 days ago… the note the Martin found in Aaron's diaper bag.

Martin,

I no good at this, I've no bond with Aaron. You're on your own I leaving with Johnathon.  
Sandy

Then Note was very little explanation. And while Ruthie less the cared that her relationship with Theo was over for he knew she started dating Jane (Theo had) behind Ruthie's back) a month after he began to see her it was Mac who actual set it using Theo's phone and it said "We're Over".

Martin and Ruthie ready the text and the note and at the same time texted,

Ruthie to Martin "I need to see you"

Martin to Ruthie "I don't know what do to can I come home to see you?"

Ruthie to Martin: "Meet me at Palm Creek Park in two and a half hours… I know you got Aaron to get out the door.

Martin to Ruthie: "See you there around 2:30".

Martin and Ruthie both closed their phones both knew it was time to stop running. The fact is that Ruthie and Martin had not only been a content in Aaron life the last six months but to each other. They could tell each other anything and despite all the changes that had occurred over the last year to their friendship ultimate those obstacles and those circumstance talking through them rather than running led the to this point. Maybe slowly at time given the fact they knows one another for three years and likely had been dancing around their feeling for most of that time. It was a nice Sunny day and the park was a 15 minute walk from her parent's house… Ruthie reached the park just as martin was getting out of his SVU with Aaron. Ruthie smiled when she saw the two of them, even after everything Martin was Ruthie entire world and that now included Aaron and Ruthie still Martin's Aaron was just added into it.

When Martin reached Ruthie, "I've been doing a lot of thinking the last three days Ruthie and I transferring to Crawford, Sandy's gone for gone… I'll show the crypt note later. I miss you and Ruthie I love Aaron and I'm in love with you but I can't do this on my own raising Aaron."

Ruthie smiled leaning forward she kissed Martin before pulling away, "I'm in love with you too. I don't care that Theo has no matter and split up with me in a two word text. The only thing I made about he cheated on me all this time and the woman he cheated on me with Jane was the only person with the decency to come clean to me about it. I should have had the right to end things with him I was set to when he got home from working at the theater today but the text that he strong armed Mac into sending out…"

"You should know, Ruthie," said Martin. "Mac sent it to everyone."

"While it save part of an explanation at least," said Ruthie. "As for you and Aaron my parents have said it over and over you always have a place to stay there Martin. Aaron, you and I can take original Simon and then your old room. I kind of suspected that Sandy pulled the stunt of leaving you on your own again."

Ruthie and Martin eventually made their way back to the SVU, with Aaron while Ruthie made a call to Annie. With Kevin around the house that afternoon with Savannah one of the twin's old cribs got pulled out of the attic and put into Simon's old room. Kevin moved the guess room to Ruthie old room and Theo into the garage apartment with instructions from Annie. It was a quiet afternoon after Martin and Ruthie meet up in the park. Ruthie, Martin and Aaron headed off to sleep around 9pm that evening, 20 minutes before Theo showed his face at the house. With what had happened with Ruthie Eric explained he felt Theo would like the privacy of the garage apartment. It was 7am the next morning when the front door to the Camden's rang. Annie was already up and Ruthie and Martin where in the kitchen with Aaron who was more interested in his hand then his teething ring.

Annie opened to door when a look of surprised but happy surprise crossed her face for there stood…

PLEASE REVIEW  
Chapter two coming soon

Who at the Camden's door?

Flash back on Ruthie time in Scotland what where the factors surrounding Martin being there?

What was the real reason Ruthie was ever with Theo?

What Secret comes out that Sandy tried to hide about Aaron? (He definitely Martin so but is he really Sandy's?)

**Please Review no flames. I am looking for a Beta reader/editor so I realize there are some grammatical errors. I will be sending the prologue to the beta reader and then will replace this with the edited version once I have one. **

_Martin & Ruthie_

_Kevin & Lucy_

_Simon & ?_

_Are the three couples that will remain as are paired throughout the story and the series? This is story 2 in a 4 of 5 stories series. The first story will be entitled What Happened When (this will extent from the S 8 episode when Martin actual moves in with the Camden through the end of Season 10) This second story yet to be named will be The Best Thing that Happened… Will be S 11 and the first year of Ruthie's college career. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two is coming, I've just started back to school. I've wound up re-writing parts of chapter two a couple of time I hope to have it up by next weekend to early need week. Sorry about the delay.

I am also still looking for a beta reader anyone interested please PM me to let me know. Chapter two will replace this Author's note.


End file.
